


Daddy's Little Angel

by LadyWinchesterS2



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angels, Discipline, Discipline Spanking, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinchesterS2/pseuds/LadyWinchesterS2
Summary: Liriel and Isaac had a difficult life with their parents. When Liel reaches fifteen, four "men" appear and promise happiness to them. The question is: They did not say how!Notes: This is a story where two teens accept to be babies. It will have no sexual meaning in history, just a job where two adults will care for two teenagers out of love and care. You can and will have explicit patches. If you do not like it, I'm sorry, this story is not for you.





	Daddy's Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, people! This is Shunny <3  
> This is my first job in English and ... I'm very nervous. ><  
> I was born in Brazil and I live here today. Many things I can put here, proverbs or expressions, may exist in my homeland, but may not exist in English. Anyway, I hope you like it and can tell me what they found.  
> If something is wrong, sorry. They are different grammars XD.  
> Well, I need to explain a few things before I start the story.  
> Maybe I'm confused about the characters, so I took the liberty of making two tokens for the two main characters. - Liriel and Isaac. You can also see their appearance.
> 
> Liriel - https://docs.google.com/document/d/1g2ioQCgWQPV6Wzk-y2uLM-Lx7vBY1gfZhg0mDUotiU0/edit?usp=sharing  
> Isaac - https://docs.google.com/document/d/1eEOaQRwBClD7tArIzDHJZ9DRAo_2_50_8xEQw8iwhSg/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Which brings us to the second fact. I do not know if Liriel, Miguel, Adriel and Nataniel are names that exist in English (Maybe they exist, but in another way). I'm going to leave it the way it is, it's the common way for me and I can write.  
> Third. If you do not understand something, do not hesitate to tell me, I'm a sweetheart, I swear <3 XD
> 
> That being said, we can finally go on to the story. Good reading!

 

* * *

  **READ THE INITIAL NOTES, THANK YOU!**

* * *

 

 

This was not exactly what she expected to hear.

 **"An angel?"** She asked incredulously.

 **"I know it sounds crazy now, honey, but you'll soon get used to your new family."** Gael smiled.

 **"New ... F-Family? I'm sorry, but ... That can’t be true."** She whispers the last part.

Gael, Adriel, and Nataniel seemed neutral. They were already expecting this reaction.

 **"We know you did not have an easy life here, little angel, but now it's okay. I assure you."** Adriel said lovingly.

 **"Hey, Liel, do you know where I left the car key?"** Zac appeared and seemed not surprised by the presence of those "men." **"Who are? Your new boyfriends?"** He asked normally.

 **"Zac! I'm not done with Scarlet!"** Liel blushed. **"Sorry, he does not think before he talks sometimes."** She sighed. **"Zac, you need to know one thing. I need you to trust me and do not panic."**

Zac was nervous. There was something different about these men, and Liel looked frightened. He sat down on the couch, resting his head on his hands. **"Well, you can tell."**

 **"These are Gael, Adriel, and Nataniel. They are ... Angels."** Zac's eyes widened **"And ... We are angels."**

 **"B-But ... how?"** Zac asks, startled.

**"It seems impossible, Isaac, we know. Think with me, you two. Have they ever done anything strange happen? When were they in contact with something supernatural?"**

**"Not that I remember."** Zac admits.

Liel's eyes widened.

**"T-That day in the room was ... I did that?"**

Zac did not understand anything.

 

* * *

 

 

_That spirit would kill Liel. She was curled up in bed. Hugged on her knees and crying softly. Those red eyes made her shiver and could not scream, Dad and Mom never believe what she says._

_"Join me, darling, I promise you'll have a beautiful family, and you'll be happy." With the gruesome smile, Liel doubted it._

_He took a step forward and Liel shrank back and screamed with all his might._

_"Get out!" A strong light came out of her body, and the spirit was gone. "Wh-what ..."_

 

* * *

 

  
**"Angels can rebuke demons through our heavenly father, my dear."** Gael said. **"We came to explain a little about our race, and about your new home."**

 **"N-New home?"** Liel and Zac stepped back.

 **"Let's go slowly."** Nataniel calmed them down. **"Angels are messengers of God. We live to serve Him, and we love what we do. We have a hierarchy in the sky. Archangels, Seraphim, Cherubim and angels. Heavenly time is different from human time. Do you understand everything here?"** They nodded.

**"How old are we now? I mean ... In heavenly time?"**

Adriel, Nataniel, and Gael looked at each other.

**"Liriel has one year and Isaac, two years and two months."**

**"HOW?"** They jumped off the couch.

 **"Whoa, it's not that bad."** Adriel smiled at their reaction.

 **"Thanks, God, we were born on Earth."** Zac murmured. **"Ever wondered how long it would take to have our independence? ... Liel?"**

Liel was in shock. One year old?

 **"With all due respect, you have no family here. We came to take you back home."** Nataniel held out his hand.

 **"What? You can not do this!"** Zac exclaimed.

 **"For ... Home?"** Liel thought. It would not be bad to have a family. Her "parents" died when she was four.

**"You'll get used to it, I assure you."**

**"But ... what about Scarlet?"**

**"Your boyfriend will be fine. He's coming to visit you, since he's a demon."** Gael said normally.

Liel jumped up from the sofa. **"Am I dating a demon??"**

 **"Do not worry about that, honey."** Adriel calmed her down. **"I know it's all happening so fast, so just tell us if you want to go with us or not."** he asked seriously. **"Unhurried."**

 **"Of course not/yes!"** Zac and Liel screamed at the same time.

 **"Are you crazy, Liriel?"** Zac exploded.

 **"Hey Hey. Take it easy, okay, Zac?"** Liel sighed. **"I have nothing important here on Earth that I can not take to heaven. If you want to stay here, I will not stop you, but I'll go with them."** Liel said without blinking.

Zac was shocked. Her little sister was already reaching the age of making her own decisions.

 **"This is problematic."** Zac murmured and moved to Liel's side. **"I will."** He sighed.

 **"They'll enjoy being with us, I assure you."** Nataniel smiled. **"Are ready? We can go?"**

 **"Oh, just a moment."** Liel went to his room, leaving the four men in the room with a face of pan. What could she have so important that she wanted to take to heaven?

After about five minutes, Liel returned with a black small box in his hands.

 **"What is it, little angel?"** Adriel asked sweetly.

 **"It's a box of happiness. Here I keep all the things that make me happy or have already done it.”** Liel explained patiently.

The angels thought the box was too small. Few things made Liel happy? They frowned at that thought.

**"Here I have photos of people important to me and gifts I have gained from them. Oh, yes, and my diary."**

**"What is a ... Diary?"** Gael asked for him and his companions.  
  
**"It's a little notebook where you can write your emotions and what you're feeling."**

 **"Why a lock?"** It was a new thing for angelic beings. They did not understand why they needed a lock to lock their emotions.

 **"Because a diary is something secret. The emotions he has here, no one can read but the owner of the diary, you know?"** Liel hugged the notebook as if it were protecting him. They nodded.

 **"Come on, there's a big family waiting for you."** Nataniel smiled and took Liel's hand, while Gael grabbed Zac's hand, even though the boy was embarrassed.

 

* * *

 

 

In an instant they were surrounded by an ocean of tall people with wings, wanting to welcome the new members of the family.

 **"Okay, okay, order!"** Gael asked for silence. **"First let's take them to Miguel, then you can introduce yourself to the rest of the family."** Nataniel led Liel to a small podium, where they had three angels.

 **"I'm Miguel. Welcome to your new home, Liriel Brianna and Isaac Noah Evans."** He smiled kindly.

 **"It's a pleasure to meet you."** Liriel was excited. She had not had the sensation since she was four.

 **"I'll show you the room. I know they'll get used to it soon enough. And do not be impressed by the number of angels who want to receive them.”** He said gently. **"It's not common to have two nephilins around here."**

 **"S-Sorry, but ... What are nephilins?"** Liriel asked in embarrassment.

 **"No need to be ashamed, my dear."** Miguel smiled. **"We are his family. Nephilins are half angel, half human creatures. His mother was an angel. But your father did not know that. "He stopped pacing. "That's why your mother often pretended not to believe you, Liel. She needed to be discreet, she did not want her father to know. "**

 **"Because he was a violent drunk."** Liel sighs. **"I do not think so, I would have done the same thing in place."** Liel paused for a moment and thought. **"Uncle Miel, may I ask you something?"** The nickname came out automatically and Liel almost dug a hole to stick his head in. **"S-Sorry."** She whispered.

 **"Of course you can, sweet."** Miguel's heart broke. She was adorable!

 **"If Mom was an angel, when she died did she come here?"** Her heart thudded with hope.

 **"I'd love to say yes, sweetheart, but when an angel dies, he will not come back."** He said regretfully.

Liel lost all the hope he had. His mother would not come back.

When they reached Miguel's door, they were standing in front of a huge white door.

 **"Before we go in, I have some considerations to make."** Miguel said. **"As we have said before, heavenly time is not equal to human time. And you are still babies to the angels. So we take the liberty of researching more about how human beings look after their children when they are babies."**

Isaac was afraid of the direction the conversation was taking. It did not smell good to him.

 **"I know you may not like it, because in human time you are already independent and almost grown-up, you can make your own decisions. But I only ask for a chance. We all want to be the family you never had."** Miguel smiled regretfully. **"If you trust us, you will not lack for anything."** With that, he finally opened the door.

The reaction of Isaac and Liel was hilarious. It was a room full of stuffed animals and things for babies. Isaac's reaction was to scream in terror. Already the one of Liel...

 **"Zac, look, there's a fox!"** She screamed happily and ran to play with the stuffed animals. Miguel had never seen such a cute scene. **"Come with me, Zac! This is funny!"**

 **"Liriel Brianna Evans! What is this?"** Isaac exploded and Liel looked at him in alarm. **"You're acting ... Like a baby!"**

 **"And what's wrong with that?"** She shouted and Isaac flinched. Liel had never answered before. **"Zac, I'm happy. I'm finally going to have a family! No drunken parents and beatings every day. Nothing to cry about their death in my bed, nothing ... No Liriel. Do you understand me?"** Tears streamed down his face.

Isaac sighed. **"I understand, Liel, but ... We do not have to lower ourselves to that point. There must be another way to be happy. "**

 **"I'm willing to give them a chance. I know they'll take good care of me. I'm old enough to make my own decisions, Isaac. If you do not want this, fine. But I want to hold on to the slightest chance of being happy. And I will not give her up."** Liel wiped his tears.

 **"Your sister is right, Isaac."** Miguel smiled sweetly. **"We're going to make you happy, and that's a promise. If you give us the chance, you will be happy again and you will forget everything you have already gone through. Just give us a chance, please. "**

Isaac hesitated. **"I can not. To act like a baby is very humiliating."** Isaac moaned.

 **"You did not even try. What if you end up liking it?"** Miguel said firmly.

Isaac opened his mouth, but then closed it. It was getting more and more without arguments.

 **"Even if you do not want to, Zac."** Liel began. **"I'll always be here when you change your mind."** She smiled.

 **"I will not be a baby."** Isaac murmured.

 **"You do not need. You can be a kid, after all, you're still my big brother."** Liel widened a smile.

Isaac sighed in defeat, sitting next to Liel and taking a wolf to play.

 **"Let me in! I want to see Liriel!"** He rasped a loud voice, startling Liel and Zac.

 **"Stay here. I'll be right back."** Miguel left no room for discussion and went to see what was happening.

Liel got up and opened the door.

 **"Liel, no!"** Isaac shouted. **"Miguel said to stay here."**

 **"I know that voice, Zac. It's Scarlet."** Liel said and left.

On the outside of the house, a mess of angels kept Scarlet from entering.

 **"Scarlet!"** Liel ran over to her boyfriend.

 **"Do not go near him, Liel."** Miguel put his arm around, preventing her from passing. **"He's a demon."**

 **"But he's my boyfriend!"** Liel cried and slipped beneath Miguel's arm, giving Scarlet a slow hug and a slow kiss, leaving a Michael completely shocked.

 **"Listen, my beautiful one, I do not know if you still want me here after the Lucifer rebellion. Sorry, my flower."** Scarlet held her face and said with regret.

 **"No problem, Prince. We can still see each other, and I still love you even knowing all that you are. That made you even more charming."** Liel smiled and kissed him intensely.

The angels did not know what to do. They did not know if it was safe to keep Liel away from Scarlet, or let the two of them go their own way.

 **"I come to visit her every week, I promise."** He smiled. **"We can watch some movies and eat a lot of popcorn."** He laughed. **"See you next week."** He smiled sweetly and left.

Liel smiled and turned to face a very annoyed Miguel. She swallowed.

 **"How can you date a demon?"** He said softly and dangerously.

 **"Scarlet is good for me. Please, Uncle Miel, do not hurt him."** Liel pleaded. **"I do not want to leave him."**

Miguel sighed. **"Fine, but you two will not be together alone."** He demanded.

Liel smiled. It was better than nothing. She hugged Miguel and shouted a very "Thank you".

Back at the house Miguel showed them, Isaac had a worried expression on his face. **"What happened?"**

 **"Scarlet wanted to see me, that's all."** Liel smiled.

Soon, Gabriel, Adriel and Natanael enter the house.

 **"Little Angel!"** Adriel called out. **"We have some things to tell that may be shocking at first, but soon you get used to it."**

Isaac saw so many shocking things today that nothing else could scare him, could he?

**"Ariel and Jackson were not your real parents."**

Liel and Isaac jumped up from the chair. **"What?"**

**"From the information we had, Ariel was an angel who decided to become mortal, only by the desire to take care of both of you, since the parent could not, because he is an angel."**

**"Wait a moment ... He?"**

**"Yes, angels have no gender, so any one of us can get pregnant, though some have the appearance of a human man. And that's what we want to talk about. You two are the result of the cross between an angel and a human named Brandon Hill. Your parent angel was not Ariel, was ... Adriel. "**

Adriel was already crying at this point.

 **"I did not want to leave them. But that bastard came and took them from me."** He growled.

 **"Who?"** Liel asked curiously.

 **"Lucifer. He took them from me and took them to Earth, to Brandon, who could not afford to care for the Evans. I could only see you from afar every day and it hurt." H** e sobbed. " **I talked to Ariel and she agreed to be the recipient of Liriel, who was still with me at the time. She carried Liel for nine months and the rest of the story you already know.”** He sighed.

 **"But ... Why did Mom want to be my recipient? I could not stay with you?"** Liel was confused.

 **"It was safer, little angel."** Adriel said. **"If I had her here in heaven, Lucifer could do something much worse. So I entrusted your education to Ariel, and she played her part with praise."** He smiled. **"Even so, there's no way I can take care of you. Because of my guardian work, I do not usually leave much of the planet Earth. So I will entrust the care of both of you to Miguel. Can you do that, brother? "**

 **"Go in peace, brother. They'll be safe with me."** Miguel hugged him and smiled.

Liel blushed, but he crawled to Adriel and hugged her legs. **"I love you, daddy."**

Adriel's heart melted and he began to cry again. **"I-I love you too, little angel. Now I need to go, be good to Miguel, okay?"** He smiled and left.

 **"This is still strange."** Isaac murmured.

 **"Do not worry, sweet pea."** Miguel smiled. **"Soon you get used to it. And now, how about eating something?"** He clapped his hands, catching their attention.

 **"I want! I want it!"** Liel shouted enthusiastically.

Even if Isaac hated to admit it, he was hungry and his belly soon announced it. Miguel smiled.

**"Once finished, how about a shower?"**

Isaac shouted. He would not let anyone shower him. Not even!

 

* * *

**READ THE FINAL NOTES, THANK YOU!**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do not forget the kudos and the comments, I would be immensely pleased that you told me what you think of the story ^^
> 
> Isaac and Liriel are still going to fill up and the patience of Miguel XD  
> Well, just as I have some curiosities about the culture of the United States, England, United Kingdom, anyway. Places that speak English, I imagine you have a lot to ask about Brazilian culture. And you can ask me things that I will respond with the greatest pleasure <3 I am here to help you, to be friends with you, and not just a writer. So let's lose this shame and interact :v (I'm ashamed myself and I'm talking about this '-' Will you understand?)


End file.
